


I Love You

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: One Shot. Beca's already told Aubrey that she loves her. She doesn't need to hear it back, she knows how Aubrey feels. But Aubrey wants to say it, she just doesn't know how.





	

Aubrey was wide awake. She was wide awake and thinking about how perfect her life was right now. She was laying in her bed, in her apartment, that she was now paying for out of her own money, not her father's. It wasn't big and it wasn't flashy, and it definitely wasn't in the best part of town. But it was hers, and it was perfect.

Next to her, sleeping soundly on her stomach was her girlfriend, Beca. Her very naked girlfriend, since a large part of the night had been spent having incredibly satisfying sex. Beca had been an absolute surprise, a good one, one that had initially caused her all sorts of turmoil. Beca was the catalyst for a series of huge changes in her life that had resulted her in being happy for the first time in her adult life. She turned a little onto her side and let her fingers slowly begin to trace patterns on Beca's back, starting with tracing the tattoo on her shoulder.

She was in love with this girl, beyond a doubt. This prickly, sarcastic girl with the tattoos and piercings had somehow been the very opposite of what she thought she wanted, but she fell head over heels regardless. She hadn't gone so far as to say the words yet, they'd talked about it a little when Beca had let her admission of love slip out of the blue. She'd been worrying that she hadn't done enough for Beca's birthday.

"See this is why I love you," Beca said, kissing her. "You always want to do more for people."

"You - you love me?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure," Beca said. "And I know you have problems with saying those words, you don't have to say them back. I kinda already know how you feel about me."

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure. You say it with what you do. I don't need words from you." She'd kissed Beca again, harder and they'd ended up in bed.

Her issue with verbally expressing love was basically due to her family. They were very much of the opinion that achievements were to be shared, successes, but not feelings. Feelings were impractical, a hindrance. So Aubrey hadn't told anybody ever that she loved them, because she was trained to think that it didn't matter. But they'd been wrong, so wrong to encourage her to squash all those feelings down. She'd found herself hard and bitter before she'd even graduated college, and it was their fault. And then Beca walked in.

At first, they fought. But the tension was indicative of something else, and it only took a handful of drinks and a sideways glance at a party before they'd done something about the heat. She'd half expected Beca not to be there in the morning, but when she'd woken up the smaller girl was hogging her blankets, a hand thrust out to meet Aubrey's. And they had rarely been apart ever since.

The difficult conversation with her family came after Beca sat her down to tell her how she felt about their relationship. The brunette had been nervous as hell, and she stumbled her way through the conversation.

"I'm not, like, eloquent," Beca said. "I don't do feelings well. Matter of fact, until you came along I pretty much didn't do them at all. It's been a couple months of us, you know, hanging out and sleeping together and dating or whatever. But we never actually talked about it or what we want."

"No we didn't," Aubrey realized.

"And you're as bad as me with the feelings stuff, probably worse," Beca said. "So I'll go first. I really like you, Aubrey. I fucking like you a lot. I feel like we're a good match, and I feel like we make each other better. I don't know how that shit works, all I know is if we're going to keep going I'd like for you to be my girlfriend. Coz I don't see me wanting anybody else, frankly."

"I'd like that too," Aubrey smiled. "I didn't figure you'd be the person I'd end up needing like this, but here we are. And I like you a lot too. There isn't anyone else who'd understand why I don't do feelings, and be okay with the lack of verbal reassurance. But let me be clear. I want this, Beca. I want you."

"As long as we're together, words don't have to mean a thing," Beca said. "But I promise if shit gets weird I'll talk."

"Me too."

So she'd managed that conversation, and with Beca's support, she'd decided that she needed to tell her parents about their relationship. It was getting serious, they were together almost every day, and Beca was staying the night with increased regularity. It took her a good month to work up the courage to take Beca to her parents home. She'd prepared Beca adequately, warning her that her parents were not going to take this well. The fact that she was dating a girl was going to be the most scandalous thing that had ever happened in the family. Beca just reminded her to breathe and promised she'd be right there.

The first thing that worried her is that her brother was also home. Second was the way her mother blatantly stared at her girlfriends piercings, her eyeliner and the tattoos. The family had assembled in the parlor which was apparently the correct place for such introductions. Her family seated in various spots in the room, Beca by her side, Aubrey took a deep breath.

"Uh, everyone, this is Beca Mitchell," Aubrey said. "And Beca's - well..."

"It's okay," Beca said softly. Aubrey looked at her with pleading eyes, so she took over. "Aubrey and I are dating. Pretty seriously, actually."

"I beg your pardon?" Aubrey's father said. "Aubrey?"

"Beca is my girlfriend," she confirmed. "We've been dating about seven months. So she's right, it is serious." There was deathly silence. It hung heavily in the room for what felt like an eternity.

"Is nobody here going to even acknowledge this interaction?" Beca asked. More silence. "Seriously? This was a big deal for Aubr-"

"Get out," her father said. "Both of you." Her brother looked horrified.

"What!?" Beca said. "You don't even want to talk to her?"

"No," her father said. "That foulness has no place in this family. Aubrey, we raised you better than this. And to turn your back on our values for this... degenerate? Out. Both of you, right now. You can expect nothing from this family now, Aubrey. You have brought shame and wickedness here, and as of this moment, you are done. "

"Daddy," Aubrey began.

"Your father said leave," her mother said. "I suggest you do so now, without making a fuss." Aubrey's shoulders dropped and Beca immediately wrapped her arm around the blonde.

"Fine," Beca said. "Bunch of stuck up judgmental fucking assholes. Your loss." She escorted Aubrey back out to the car and held her as she cried. She sobbed earnestly into Beca's shoulder, the brunette just rocking them slowly back and forth and humming quietly.

"That hurt more than I thought," she sniffed eventually.

"I've got you," Beca said. "Bree, it doesn't matter what your family thinks of you, to me you're the most incredible woman alive."

"But this means he's cutting me off," Aubrey said. "I'm gonna have to move, there's no way I can afford that apartment."

"Then move," Beca said. "Uh, if it helps at all, I'll just move in with you and we'll split it. It's not like we weren't getting to that point anyway." Aubrey kissed her, resting their foreheads together.

"Dammit Beca," she said. "I - shit. I uh, you know. I-"

"I know, Bree," Beca said. "I love you too." She kissed her forehead softly and started the car.

It only took two weeks to find a smaller, but still nice apartment. But she and Beca found a clean and tidy two bedroom near the university, moved all their stuff in and turned it into their home. Beca had asked her if she was okay a few times since the disastrous night at her parents and once Aubrey had sorted through it all internally, she found that she was. She felt a sense of freedom she'd never experienced before. It came with a side of fear about what would happen now, but Beca had told her that was normal.

And now she was here, on the first night in their apartment, drawing on Beca's back as she slept. Sometime during her mind's wandering, the movement of her fingers had begun to spell "I love you", as if on their own trying to tell Beca how she felt. She watched as they moved in steady cursive, for a few more moments. Then she burrowed down into the pillow. Just as she closed her eyes, she felt Beca's hand reach out and pull her closer.

"I love you too," she mumbled, pressing a sleepy kiss against her jaw. Aubrey just smiled and kissed her hairline, curving against her body.


End file.
